


The Trinity

by jtf0012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Metamorphmagus, Parselmouths, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond, Xenomorphs (Alien Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtf0012/pseuds/jtf0012
Summary: Alone, beaten, and abandoned in a national park Harry is found by a xenomorph drone. She takes him into her hive to be raised. Little does she know that this nexus will create waves throughout the Harry Potter universe. Hp x Hr x OC soul bond
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Trinity

Sunlight filtered through the autumn foliage as a cold breeze gently dusted the fallen leaves on the ground. The smell of rotting and plant matter filtered through the air while a black shadow carefully stocked through the underbrush, careful not to make any noise. Being silent was something that came naturally to her after years of hunting.

Something was in her territory. Something that felt distinctly human, and yet she could ‘hear’ its thoughts. From his inner voice, from the tone, she could tell that it was male; she could tell that he was terrified and starving. His voice had a tinge of pain. This was something that in all her years of life, she had never felt before. She had to find out why this human was in her family’s territory, why he was in pain. He felt like he was starving, why he felt both like a pup, and yet he was alone without his hive mates.

Without a sound, she slunk around the trees on her hands and feet. The shadows cast by the forest hides her midnight black body. Her tail brushed against the underbrush without any noise. From the inner voice that was broadcasting ahead, she could tell that the young human pup was only a little older than a hatchling, not yet ready to leave the nest, and yet all alone in the middle of her hive’s forest. Where was his pack?

When she got close to the clearing that held the young pup, she saw that his skin was a multitude of colors that even she could tell was not his natural color. Just from watching him sit and cry in the clearing, she knew that he was alone. The pup had unruly black bright green eyes. His second skins were shoddy at best or nonexistent in parts of it at worst. Detailsetailslshis coat were red, and she could smell blood even from where she was standing. 

Just from looking at him, she could tell he was in pain and seemed too small for a human pup. His right arm, he held clutched close to his body, his wrist limp. She could feel her lips curl up, momentarily at the thought that someone could hurt any pup. It was one of her hive’s most revered laws. Anyone who broke that law was swiftly put to death. Dogs were never to be harmed. They were the next generation and a gift directly from Lady Magic. Just from the smell that the young male pup had, she could tell that he had been gifted by lady magic. His scent had the scent of ozone that indicated that her lady herself blessed him. He would be able to use her gifts to protect his hive. Yet he was alone. From the smell that lingered in the clearing has the scent of an older male and female who was here. The female smells similar to the young pup that was left here. There was no smell of blood or signs of a fight, so all she could guess is that his hive had abandoned him. The scent indicated so as well.

Coming to a decision, she carefully let herself be seen by the young pup. He took one look at her and shrunk back. His inner voice became even more terrified.  
With slow and careful movements, she brought her whole body into view of the young pup. Her tail swooshed through the underbrush, and she looked at the young dog.  
Mentally she sent reassurance to the young pup before she spoke. 

$Don't worry, young one. I am not here to hunt you. I could hear your distress and pain from my hive. My mother sent me out here to find what is sending out the voice.$

She could feel that it reassured the pup only a little as she moved closer. His green eyes were bright, and his mind understood her words even though he could not yet speak. That was something that she had been told was extremely rare for a pup this young. 

With slow and methodical movements, she encircled the pup with her body and began to purr. It was the only thing that she could think of that might show him that she was not a threat. Slowly the young one calmed, but she could feel that he was still in pain. With a slow movement, she pushed out her second mouth and expelled some resin into her hands that she quickly used to set his wrist. Within seconds the resin hardened into a black cast that kept the young boy from moving his wrist and causing further damaging it.

Moving her head, so their foreheads touched, she began to pour again while she carefully went through the young boy’s memories. What she found disturbed her much. The pain that this pup has endured, it was lucky he was even alive. She watched through his eyes as his parents sacrificed themselves for him. I watched the ancient magic that his dam invoked to protect her pup. His life at the hands of his mother's relatives and substituent abandonment. Even though it, all this pup held on strong. She could feel his inner animal just beneath the surface of his magic and what surprised her dramatically is that it was a xenomorph, a Praetorian to be exact. She could feel his magic latch onto her own. Instinctively he had claimed her as a family through magic. What surprised her even more was that his magic reached out to one other. A soul bond at this age. A three-way soul bond at that.

She could remember from her family lessons that soul bonds were one of the most potent magic out there. Almost as powerful as the ancient ritual Lily Potter invoked to protect her son. They would seek each other out and would know each other at a glance. They would protect each other like a mother dragon guarding their clutch.

The sun started to lower when Alex felt the dark tint in his scar. The magic there reached out to another, and the magic felt unclean. Mother will exercise that taint from the young pup.

With gentle hands, she picked up the young pup in her arms. His head rested gently on her shoulder before she started moving to her hive and her mother.

Little did she know how this one meeting would send ripples throughout the wizarding world. His enemies beware. Harry Potter was just found, and he would take the world by storm.


End file.
